Denf!Sans
This Sans is from the AU called StoryDeath which is made by Nyol (me). Overall this Sans is very powerful and can kill anything in his way. Quotes from Denf!Sans before starting a fight: "Let's just get to the fight." "Let's just get this over with." "You know, if I were you I would give up by now." "You're gonna have a terrible time." "I'm gonna have a great time." Quotes from Denf!Sans after he kills his victim: "Dunked on!" "That was easier than I thought." "Pathetic." "Hmph." Backstory (StoryDeath) Sans was at the judgement hall, 998th reset. He was still waiting for Chara (Frisk) to arrive, while he already knew he had no chance. When Chara arrived, Sans said "Let's just start.". Not long after they started fighting, Chara slashed Sans on his chest and he fell to the floor. 'I should just give up, I stand no chance afterall.' He thought to himself, then turned into dust. (One reset later) This was the 999th reset. Sans got home and started crying. 'There's no point. This world is soon going to get destroyed.' Sans thought to himself. "SAANS! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!!" Papyrus yelled, while Sans was still in his room crying. There was no response. "Sans? Are you there?" Papyrus said, then entered Sans' room to see him crying. "S-Sans? W-What's wrong?" Papyrus asked. "There's not even a point in etlling you..." Sans replied, then left the room and teleported to the judgement hall. 'I don't think it's even worth trying anymore...' Sans thought to himself. (Later) Chara arrived to the judgement hall. A few seconds later they stared fighting. Sans could barely survive 4 seconds when Chara cut him on the back. 'I should just give up...' He thought to himself. Suddenly, he woke up in a completely white room, all his dead friends standing in front of him. He could hear everyone say "Sans, don't give up!" or "You can do this". He suddenly saw Gaster appear in front of him, then said "Sans. You can't let this happen. If the human reaches 1000 resets, this world will completely be destroyed. We all believe in you, you can do this.". "I-I cant d-... You're right. I can't give up. I need to do this, for all my friends, for everyone. I need... TO FINISH THIS!" Sans replied, then he woke up. A rainbow glowing light started appearing around him. Chara tried to attack him, but failed. The glowing light suddenly dissapeared and Sans was shown in a different form. Chara's eyes widened. "What? Scared of my new look?" Sans said, then summoned his golden fists. "This is the 999th reset. If I let you live, you will destroy this world, won't you?" He continued. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Chara said. "You know, let's just get to the point." Sans replied, then his left eye flared a rainbow chaning color. The fight started. Sans started attacking Chara with everything he had, and she could barely dodge. Chara kept trying to flee, but Sans wouldn't let that happen. Chara suddenly fell to the ground, allowing Sans to stab her through the soul with a "Sharp Bone". Chara died, nowhere to be seen again. 'Sigh, now I guess I need to give this a shot.' Sans thought to himself. Sans then used all of his determination to try and reset. The lower right part of his face started to melt. 'I need to hurry up...' He thought to himself. A few moments later the reset failed, causing an explosion. 'No... This can't be...' Sans thought to himself. He fell on his knees, and then tears started falling from his right eye. 'I've... I've failed everyone...' He thought to himself. "I'm so sorry..." He said. From then on, he wanted to kill any genocider and not show mercy to them at all, and he would kill anyone who stands in his way. About He wants to protect pacifists. He can only cry with his right eye. He knows everyone and everything, and also everything about them. He has 84630275 HP, and is immune to weak attacks. He has a stunning LV 499 which gives him a MASSIVE advantage. He can also run very fast which also gives him an advantage. He has a revolution soul. He really misses his brother... Personality When it comes to fighting Denf!Sans shows no mercy. When he is not fighting however, he is pretty nice to people. He doesn't like having conversations while fighting. When someone asks him about his brother he begins to feel sad. His favorite way of killing is to stab the victim with a Sharp Bone through their soul. He doesn't really like jokes and they kind of annoy him. He very rarely shows his melted part of his face, and he feels uncomfortable when he does so. Appearance He wears a light grey hoodie, black shorts with two white lines on the sides and has grey shoes. He has a big cut on his back from the last fight he had with Chara in his universe. The upper part of the hoodie is covering his blood which is coming from his mouth and also the melted part of his face. He has white eyes when he is not fighting/angry, and has his right eye completely black and his left eye of a rainbow changing color when he is fighting/angry. He also has a crack on his skull since the last fight with Chara when he fell to the ground. Abilities * Gaster Blaster - Standard gaster blaster attack, only that it looks different, fires a rainbow beam, its right eye being black and the other being rainbow, deals more damage and looks different. * Soul Destroyer - Just as it sounds. Denf!Sans has the power to destroy souls which will completely kill the victim. * Revive - He can revive someone. * Mind Moving - With this ability he can move things with his mind, even people. It doesn't matter if they aren't in front of him, but they've got to be at least kind of close to Denf!Sans. * Sharp Bone - Instead of a standard bone attack, Denf!Sans has a sharp bone attack. This attack deals more damage than a regular one. * Fly - The ability to fly. * Turn Invisible - With this ability he can not only turn himself invisible but also other people. The victim under the invisibility will deal less damage however. * Teleport Anywhere - With this ability he can teleport even to the surface. * Fist Summon/Unsummon - With this ability he can make his golden fists appear or disappear. * RESET - He has the power to RESET. He couldn't reset his timeline since Chara already destroyed it. * Genocide Signal Receive - With this ability he can receive signals from different universes when a genocide route is occurring. He can also receive signals when a pacifist is hurt or is going to be hurt. * Heavy Up - With this ability he can make himself heavier. When he is using the ability, he will be almost impossible to be lifted/pushed. He can also go into walls, breaking them. * Repair - With this power he can repair something broken. * Summon - With this power he can summon anything, excluding people, weapons etc. Examples of what he can summon: Food, clothes, materials etc. * Fortified Bones - This isn't really an ability, since he always has it on. His bones are fortified which give him a slight advantage and more HP.